percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Damian Mardochaios
Damian Mardochaios is one of the numerous sons of Hermes and a mortal woman named Tisiphone. He came to Camp Half-Blood when he was five and has hung around as long as he has because he had decided to stay to act as a sort of councelor. Appearance Damian has rough cut grey hair, brown eyes and three parallel scars on his face. He likes to wear a red bandana under a grey hat, he also wears a brown shirt, a necklace, jeans, sneakers and a sweatband on his wrist with a chain also wrapped around that arm. Personality A prankster, like many of the children of Hermes, and has a playful attitude. Damian enjoys teasing others around camp and has been known to somehow abscond with almost an entire cabin's possessions before anyone noticed. Despite all the pranks and teasing he is almost suprisingly loyal to everyone in the camp and has been willing to help any of them with just about any problem they may have. History Damian has been at Camp-Half Blood since he was five, meaning he's been there for fifteen years. How he's managed to survive as long as he has is a mystery to everyone, as those he's gone on quests with have either died or left the camp to try and lead lives. He decided that he was going to continue staying at Camp Half-Blood to be a councilor and try to teach others how to survive as long as he has, however he's commented that it would likely be difficult as even he's not sure how he's survived this long. Synopsis Diplomacy: Impossible *'Chapter 1: A Vision from the Lady of the House' *'Chapter 3: Set Out' *'Chapter 4: The First Step' Equipment Stolen Stygian Iron Dagger: blade that Damian stole from the Underworld during a quest. Hades has been rather pissed at Damian since then and has sent several monsters after him when he's outside of Camp Half-Blood. Roman '''(Ro̱maïkós, ρωμαϊκός): Imperial Gold spear that Damian got ahold of while on a quest (the quest before he stole the Dagger from the Underworld). He found the spear in the lair of a monster who was boasting about eating a child of Mercury. Powers and Abilities '''Expert Thief: Any form of theft, Damian has mastered. This is certainly thanks to the fact that his father is Hermes. Expert Lock-pick: Without even trying Damian can pick any lock presented to him. The kids of Hephestus have put it upon themselves to create a lock that not even Damian could pick. Inventive: Damian has been known to hang around the Hephestus cabin to help those who ask to create something new. Enhanced Speed: Damian is one of the fastest demigods in Camp Half-Blood. Diplomatic: even though he is a thief and a prankster, Damian has proven himself to be remarkably democratic. Skilled Spearman: Since obtaining Roman, Damian has been training in the use of the spear and has become skilled enough to be able to hold his own against monsters. Trivia *Hermes, for those who don't know, has a long list of abilities: animal husbandry, roads, travel, hospitality, heralds, diplomacy, trade, thievery, language, writing, persuasion, cunning wiles, athletic contests ect. Category:Leengard Ustan Category:Males Category:Children of Hermes Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Diplomacy: Impossible